The objectives of this research are to develop and test a) a cordless light pen and software providing computer access to commercial software for individuals unable to use a keyboard, and b) corresponding interface authoring software which allows health-care providers, teachers, parents, and users to adapt the interface to fit the user's abilities and needs. It is hypothesized that the resulting Remote and Easy Access to a Computer without using Hands (REACH) system will increase user speed, access to commercially-available software, and ease of access, thereby indirectly enhancing cognitive development, quality of health care, communication, education, and independent-living skills. It is also hypothesized that the authoring system will provide increased flexibility for attending health-care providers responsible for prescribing and adapting such devices. To test these hypotheses, a) the cordless light pen developed in Phase I will be miniaturized, b) the software demonstrated in Phase I to allow creation of customized keyboards and to control commercial software will be further developed, and c) a series of user tests will be conducted to provide design improvements and empirical tests of the system's effectiveness.